


Gadgets

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Got Me Hot N' Bothered [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony wants to try his newest machine on you.





	Gadgets

"I built something for you.", Tony said from his place in the doorway. Your eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"You... built something. Should I be scared?"

Tony huffed in response. "No. Be horny." That made you chuckle. 

"Oh, mister Stark! Your machineries make me so hot~!", you fake swooned, pressing the back of your hand against your forehead.

"Ha ha. Now come on, I wanna show you what I built!", Tony whined, impatiently waiting for you to follow you. Sighing, you decided to look at his new invention.

What exactly did Tony mean by horny? Just because he wanted you to be turned on by his genius mind, or did he build some sex toy? Actually, the second thing would be pretty cool.

Tony led you to a room that clearly wasn't the lab. It was dark inside. He manoeuvred you to a table of sorts, sitting you down. 

"Okay. Now just take off your clothes."

 

"Wow. Way to get me in the mood. I'm dripping already.", you replied sarcastically, taking your clothes off nonetheless.

"Lay back.", Tony instructed, voice growing firmer. Now you were really curious about this new machine thing. Your wrists were strapped to the table, then your ankles, and lastly a spreader bar was placed between your knees. You were still incredibly confused. 

You heard Tony walk away, back to the entrance of the room, then the lights turned on. Looking around the room, you noticed the only thing not ordinary was the big curtain hiding the right wall. Tony stepped behind that curtain, and you heard him fumbling with something metal. He grunted heavily as he pushed a heavy looking machine into the bigger part of the room. You noticed there was a dildo attached to a pole. A big dildo. Your insides tingled at the sight of it. 

Tony pushed the machine right in front of you, the pole with the dildo facing you. You wanted to press your thighs together, but were unable to due to the spreader bar. You couldn't deny that you really wanted to try this thing out.

Tony stepped back to your side, wasting no time to attack all your sweet spots with attention. Quickly you were a panting mess, Tonys fingers buried in your wet heat, curling and uncurling themselves inside of you. Tony hummed thoughtfully.

"I think you may be ready now." You just nodded frantically. Tony opened a bottle of lube, scooping out a generous amount of the substance, before spreading it all over the dildo. 

The tip barely pushed into you. It was driving you insane. You were already begging and panting, trying to buck your hips and get the dildo inside of you. Tony hummed again, before stepping away. He tied your hips to the table, making you groan frustratedly. 

"This is all for your safety and comfort.", he smiled, to which you scoffed. Finally - finally! - Tony pushed the dildo in fully, making you moan quietly from how good it felt. He let it sit there for a few moments, letting you adjust to the size. Then, he turned the machine on. Slowly, the dildo started thrusting in and out of you. 

The thrusting went faster and faster, until it was pounding into you. It felt so, so good, and yet it wasn't enough. You felt as if you could cum at any moment, but you knew you couldn't without stimulating your clit. 

Speaking of which, the poor neglected bud was swollen and red, aching to be touched. Looking at Tony with begging eyes, you discovered he had his cock out, pumping his hand in time with the machine. 

"Tony!", you whined. He just chuckled, moving to the machine, where he extracted another pole, which had a wand attached to it. It was pressed right against your clit, the dildo still pounding away, and then turned on into the highest setting. You nearly screamed.

You were babbling nonsense, thrashing your head around. Tony stroked his cock again, looking quite close as well. 

You came with a silent scream, mouth falling open. The dildo kept on pounding. Soon tears of over stimulation dripped down your cheeks. Tony came a little while after you, another orgasm building inside your body, feeling much more intensive than the last one.

"Cum again, (YN).", Tony demanded. You did, feeling liquid shoot out of you as your climax hit, the force of it shaking your entire body. Tony turned off the machine, a shit eating grin on his face.

You were completely and utterly breathless, threatening to fall asleep. 

"I have never seen you squirt before.", Tony grinned.

"Well... I have never squirted before..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
